


Echoes and Nightmares

by Namgangs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgangs/pseuds/Namgangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>โทนี่ x โลกิ!ความจำเสื่อม<br/>set time : หลังจบธอร์ภาคแรก แทนที่จะลอยไปเจอทานอส ดันหลบตุบมาที่โลก ไร้ความทรงจำ<br/>คำเตือน : กิทำตัวไม่เหมือนกิ จนกว่าความจำจะคืน Orz กิหวานมาก กิเป็นหนุ่มอังกฤษงุ้งงิ้งขี้อ้อนเอาใจโทนี่</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes and Nightmares

               

* * *

 

 

                เราปิดไฟทุกดวงดับสนิท เพราะหมอนั่นเขินอายเกินกว่าจะเผยเรือนร่างใต้แสงสว่าง

                ความเขินอายเช่นหนุ่มบริสุทธิ์ไม่ได้กวนเขา --ไม่แม้แต่น้อย --มันน่ารัก น่ารักเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ

               

                แสงจากแท่นพลังงานกลางหน้าอกของเขาส่องร่างอีกฝ่ายภายในความมืดมิด โลมเลียผิวที่ขาวเนียนนั้นให้อาบไปด้วยสีฟ้าเขาปลดกระดุมเชิ้ตออก แต่ยังคงใส่มันติดกายไว้อย่างนั้น

 

                โทนี่เดินเข้าไปหาชายหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ปลายเตียง ร่างเปลือยท่อนบนอีกฝ่ายแข็งเกร็งราวกับหนุ่มบริสุทธิ์ --ทั้งที่นี่ไม่ใช่ครั้งแรก

 

                และทั้งที่อุณหภูมิร่างกายอีกฝ่ายมักจะเย็นกว่าเขาแท้ๆ แต่เวลาที่เราจะร่วมรักกัน แก้มของอีกฝ่ายจะแดงระเรื่อเหมือนคนเมา เห็นได้ชัดเจนแม้กระทั่งในห้องมืดที่มีเพียงแสงจากหน้าอกของเขาส่องกระทบลางๆ เนื้อตัวอีกฝ่ายจะร้อนผ่าวเหมือนสาวแรกรุ่นที่เพิ่งต้องมือชายมาหมาดๆ มือเรียวยาวเหมือนมือของพวกนักเปียโนนั่นเคลื่อนไหวเงอะงะไม่รู้จะจับอะไรดีแต่แทนที่จะทำให้เขาหมดอารมณ์ กลับรู้สึกเอ็นดู หวงแหน อีกฝ่าย ..อยากแกล้ง อยากสอนอีกฝ่าย อยากเป็นครูอีกฝ่าย อยากเป็นเจ้าของอีกฝ่าย อยากเป็นคนๆเดียวที่รู้จักอีกฝ่ายดีที่สุด

 

                เขาย่อตัวเองลงคุกเข่าต่อหน้าอีกฝ่ายที่นั่งบนปลายเตียง พรมจูบลงบนมือเงอะงะนั่น ดึงให้มันสัมผัสกับใบหน้าเขา ลากปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายสัมผัสผ่านตา จมูก ริมฝีปากที่แห้งผากของตัวเขาเอง เขางับนิ้วนั้นน้อยๆ ก่อนลากมันเลยลงไปที่ลำคอของเขา ลากลงลึกเรื่อยๆ  ผ่านแท่นพลังงาน เขาจับให้มืออีกฝ่ายนาบลงกับแท่นพลังงานของตัวเอง ห้องทั้งห้องมืดลงทันที แม้จะมีแสงเล็ดรอดออกมาจากซีกนิ้วของอีกฝ่าย แต่มันก็แค่เรืองรองส่องเพียงอกอันเปลือยเปล่าของฝ่ายนั้น

 

                เขาถือโอกาสที่ห้องมืดลงนั้น เอามือยันหัวเข่าอีกฝ่าย ดันตัวขึ้น ช้อนจูบอีกฝ่ายที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัว เขาสอดลิ้นเข้าไปในริมฝีปากนุ่มที่เผยอออก ทั้งที่ท่าทีไร้เดียงสาปานนั้น กลับตอบรับจูบแบบผู้ใหญ่ได้อย่างกับคนช่ำชอง เขาปล่อยตัวเผลอใจให้ถูกอีกฝ่ายยั่วเย้า ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายดุนลิ้นเข้ามาในช่องปากตัวเอง ลมหายใจกระเส่าของอีกฝ่ายพ่นใส่ผิวหน้าของเขาร้อนฉ่า เสียงอื้ออึงครวญครางเล็ดลอดออกมาจากเราทั้งคู่ มืออีกฝ่ายที่เคยแนบไว้กลางหน้าอกของเขาตกลง ทีแรกคิดว่าอีกฝ่ายคงระทวยเพราะรสจูบ หากแต่แท้จริงแล้วมืออีกฝ่ายกลับเลื่อนลงไล้ไปตามกล้ามท้อง ปลดซิบกางเกงของเขา ถลกกางเกงของเขาลง ในขณะที่เขาเองก็จัดการปลดกางเกงอีกฝ่าย  --ขณะนั้นเหมือนเราทั้งคู่เป็นแค่เด็กไร้เดียงสา สิ่งที่เราทำก็แค่แข่งกันถอดกางเกงอีกฝ่าย

                หากแต่ความไร้เดียงสานั้นก็จบลง เราปลดกางเกงชั้นใน อวดอาวุธของกันละกันที่มันย้อมไปด้วยแสงสีฟ้าจางๆจากแท่นพลังงาน มันแข็งตระง่าน ไม่มีความจำเป็นสักเล็กน้อยต้องเล้าโลมหรือลูบไล้มัน --แค่จูบ --แค่สัมผัสที่เหมือนชายหญิงพรหมจรรย์เรียนรู้ร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายก็มากพอแล้ว มากพอที่จะปลุกอารมณ์ทุกอย่างให้ปะทุ

 

                เขาดันร่างอีกฝ่ายนอนลงกับเตียง เรากอด จูบ ลูบไล้ในคราวเดียวกัน มือของอีกฝ่าบกระชากเสื้อเชิ้ตของเขาไปด้านหลัง ถลกมันออกจากท่อนแขนอย่างรีบเร่ง และโยนมันลงพื้นอย่างไม่ใยดี เราผลัดกันกันอยู่บนและล่าง กลิ้งพาร่างของกันและกันไปอยู่กลางเตียง ในที่สุดเขาก็ปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายอยู่ด้านบน นั่งคร่อมบนตัวเขา  อีกฝ่ายทำสีหน้าเก้อเขินในความมืด แม้ไม่เห็นแต่เขาก็บอกได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายแก้มแดงเป็นลูกตำลึง มือเรียวยาวของชายหนุ่มร่างสูงโปร่งนั้นลูบไล้ไปตามผิวหนังของเขา อุณหภูมิร้อนระอุจากฝ่ามือของอีกฝ่ายทิ้งรสสัมผัสไว้ทุกๆที่มันลากผ่าน เขาเองกลับใช้มือลูบไล้ส่วนที่ไวต่อสัมผัสที่สุดของอีกฝ่าย ปลุกเร้ามันด้วยความบ้าตัณหาไม่ใช่เก้อเขิน จนหัวแก่นกายของอีกฝ่ายหลั่งน้ำขุ่นๆออกมาเล็กน้อย ร่างสั่นระริก --มือที่สัมผัสเขากลายเป็นจิกเล็บลงบนแผ่นอกเกร็งสั่นระริก

 

                "ท..โท..นี่..." อีกฝ่ายครวญครางชื่อเขาออกมา แหบพร่ากระเส่า ก่อนเอนตัวลงเอาศีรษะซบเขา ขณะที่สะโพกยังยกสูง ลิ้นสากๆชายหนุ่มเลียที่ข้างหูของเขา ลมหายใจร้อนๆรดต้นคอ เขาแตะน้ำที่หลั่งออกมาเล็กน้อยนั่นเลียลิ้มรสของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนที่เขาจะชโลมนิ้วตัวเองเปื้อนสายน้ำลาย และอีกฝ่ายก็แย่งนิ้วนั้นไปงับ และเลียให้มันเปียกโชกมากขึ้น ราวกับรู้ทันว่ามันจะเข้าไปอยู่ด้านในของตัวเอง

 

                เขาดึงนิ้วออกจากริมฝีปากนุ่ม เลื่อนมือไปจับสะโพกงอนงามที่ยกสูง สอดใส่นิ้วลงไปในรูที่ขมิบเกร็งตอดรัด

 

                "อ..อ..อย่า..ท..โทนี่" อีกฝ่ายสั่นระริกเปล่งเสียงเบาหวิว --มันไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่า โทนี่รู้ดี อีกฝ่ายกัดฟันแน่นเอาหัวกดลงกับแผ่นอกของเขาราวกับจะอายถ้าตัวเองครางออกมา

 

                เขาสอดนิ้วมากขึ้น เร็วขึ้น เร่งจังหวะมากขึ้น เพราะนึกอยากแกล้งให้อีกฝ่ายครางออกมาเสียอย่างนั้น และความรู้สึกที่ผมนุ่มๆของอีกฝ่ายรูดขึ้นลงบนหน้าอกเขา พยายามหักห้ามตัวเองไม่ให้ครางนั่นก็ทำให้รู้สึกดีชะมัด

               

                "พ..พอแล้วน่า" อีกฝ่ายบอก กระเถิบสะโพกหนีจากมือของเขา ราวกับเป็นการแก้แค้น อีกฝ่ายลากลิ้นสากของตัวเองไปตามร่างกายของเขา ราวกับถูกแมวเลีย ทั้งจั๊กจี้ แล้วก็วาบหวามไปพร้อมๆกัน อีกฝ่ายลากลิ้นไปจนกระทั่งถึงแก่นกายของเขา แทนที่จะทำออรัลให้ถูกวิธีกลับค่อยๆเลีย ตอดตรงนู้นที ตรงนี้ที ราวกับเย้าแหย่เขาเหมือนลูกแมว

 

                "อา..คนนิสัยเสีย" โทนี่ตำหนิอีกฝ่ายและได้ยินเสียงตัวเองครางอย่างหัวฟัดหัวเหวี่ยงที่อีกฝ่ายเย้าแหย่ให้เขามีอารมณ์มากขึ้นแต่ไม่ยอมให้เขาไปถึงฝั่งฝัน เขาไม่เขินอาย เขารู้ว่าแท้ที่จริงการครางออกมาคือการชื่นชมคู่นอน --มันไม่ใช่เรื่องน่าอาย

 

                เขาได้ยินอีกฝ่ายกลั้วหัวเราะในลำครางเบาๆ ความเคอะเขินของอีกฝ่ายไม่รู้หมดไปตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ อีกฝ่ายยืดหลังตรง ลุกขึ้นนั่งคร่อม ร่างของอีกฝ่ายที่ย้อมไปด้วยแสงสีฟ้าจากกายเขา สวยสดและงดงามยิ่งกว่าเรือนร่างของเทพีแห่งความรักใต้แสงจันทร์ อีกฝ่ายจับแก่นกายของเขาให้ตั้งตรงและสอดใส่มันลงไปในรูของตัวเอง ใบหน้านั้นเหยเกเล็กน้อย เขาจึงช่วยอีกฝ่ายด้วยการลูบไล้แก่นกายเปลี่ยนความเจ็บให้เป็นความรัญจวน

 

                เมื่อเข้าที่ อีกฝ่ายก็ขยับขึ้นลงช้าๆ มือวางแนบไว้กับหน้าอกของเขา จิกเล็บแน่นที่น่าจะทิ้งรอยไว้ โทนี่ได้ยินตัวเองครางกระเส่าทุกครั้งที่ร่างกายอีกฝ่ายขยับขึ้นลง และอีกฝ่ายก็ครางเช่นกัน ราวกับสติเขินอายที่เป็นกำแพงขวางกั้นความสุขสันต์นั้นพังทลายลง

 

                เขาดันตัวขึ้น กอดรัดอีกฝ่ายด้วยอารมณ์ใคร่ หน้าอกของเราทั้งคู่แนบชิดกัน เสียงหัวใจของอีกฝ่ายดังทุ้มระรัว ดังทุ้มและหนักแน่นจนทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าหัวใจนั้นกำลังเต้นอยู่ในร่างของเขา เล็บของชายหนุ่มครูดไปตามแผ่นหลัง เสียงครางดังสนั่น ดวงตานั้นเม้มปิดแน่น ราวกับไม่อาจคิดถึงอะไรได้อีก นอกจากความรัญจวนที่ใกล้ถึงฝั่งฝัน เขาได้ยินเสียงตัวเองคำรามออกมา เขาสอดแทรกลิ้นเข้าไปในปากอีกฝ่ายอย่างกระหายที่จะสอดใส่อะไรก็ได้เข้าไปในกายอีกฝ่ายมากกว่าหนึ่งอย่าง โพรงปากของชายหนุ่มร้อนรุ่ม เสียงครางอู้อี้ในลำคอ เล็บที่จิกลงบนแผ่นหลัง รูที่ขมิบตอดรับ สะโพกที่ยักย้ายท้าทาย แก่นกายที่มีน้ำเยิ้มออกมาแนบชิดจนเปรอะเปื้อนท้องของเขา ทุกอย่าง --เขาต้องสัมผัสได้ทุกทุกอย่างของอีกฝ่าย

 

                "โทนี่!" อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยชื่อของเขาเสียงกระเส่าและดังก้อง มือของอีกฝ่ายที่เกาะเกี่ยวหลังเลื่อนขึ้นมาโอบกอดต้นคอและรั้งร่างของเขาเอนลง เขาคร่อมทับอีกฝ่าย ลิ้นเลียไปที่หัวนมอีกฝ่าย ก่อนขบกัดเบาๆด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยว อีกฝ่ายสะดุ้งเล็กน้อยแต่ไม่ได้ถดตัวหนี รสของเกลือจากเหงื่อที่ชโลมทั่วร่างบางแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วลิ้น เขาขยับสะโพกตัวเองกระแทกแก่นกายของตัวเองเร่งจังหวะเร็วขึ้นขาเรียวยาวของอีกฝ่ายไขว้รัดเอวของเขาแน่น สะโพกของอีกฝ่ายที่ติดอยู่กับแก่นกายของเขายกสูงลอยจากเตียง

 

                "พูดสิ --พูดว่านายต้องการฉัน" เขาได้ยินเสียงแหบพร่าของตนเองเอ่ยออกไป แต่เหมือนอีกฝ่ายจะไม่ได้ยิน ชายหนุ่มกำลังหลับตาปี๋ อ้าปากครางลั่นไม่เป็นภาษา มือตกลงข้างตัว กำผ้าปูที่นอนแน่น สั่นระริก เหมือนหลุดไปอยู่อีกโลกหนึ่งเรียบร้อยแล้ว

 

                เขาตบหน้าอีกฝ่ายเบาๆ หนุ่มน้อยของเขาลืมตาทันที ดวงตาสีเขียวนั้น --เขาไม่เคยเห็นดวงตาคู่ไหนฉ่ำเยิ้มไปด้วยความใคร่และรักปนเปกันขนาดนั้นมาก่อน ราวกับอีกฝ่ายกำลังรู้สึกเหมือนได้เดินบนปุยเมฆในดินแดนเหนือจริง มันเต็มไปด้วยความสุขล้นปรี่จนแทบทะลัก จับจ้องเขาด้วยสายตาแวววาวสะท้อนเพียงใบหน้าของเขาสะท้อนเพียงตัวตนของเขา ทุกสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายคิดว่าเพียงแต่เขา มีแต่เขา --เขาคนเดียว

 

                "พูด..พูดชื่อฉัน..บอกว่านายต้องการฉัน..เป็นของๆฉัน" เขาเอ่ย เสียงชื้นแฉะ ระหว่างแก่นกายของเขาที่เข้าออกในร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายดังก้องแข่งกับเสียงครางและลมหายใจกระเส่า

 

                "ผ..ผมเป็นของคุณ!" อีกฝ่ายกรีดร้อง เสียงนุ่มลึกนั้นแหลมและสูงขึ้น "ได้..ได้โปรด โทนี่.." อีกฝ่ายคราง "ผมต้องการคุณ"

 

                "ดะ..ได้โปรด" เสียงแหลมนั้นกระซิบ ใบหน้าที่ซ้อนเร้นในความมืดของห้องของอีกฝ่ายจ้องมองเขาอย่างหยาดเยิ้มแดงกรุ้มกริ่มคล้ายคนเมา "ปล่อยมันเข้ามาในตัวผม โทนี่.." เสียงหวานนั้นอ้อนวอน "ได้โปรด" แต่สำหรับเขามันเหมือนคำอนุญาตจากอีกฝ่าย

 

                --เขาระเบิด

 

                เขาระเบิดพร้อมกับเสียงคำรามหวีดหวิวของอีกฝ่าย พร้อมกับของเหลวขุ่นข้นที่เขาฉีดเข้าไปในกายของอีกฝ่าย พร้อมกับน้ำหวานของอีกฝ่ายที่ฉีดพ่นเลอะกล้ามท้องของเขาและไหลลงเปรอะกล้ามท้องเจ้าของน้ำหวานนั้น

                เขาล้มทับซบอีกฝ่ายอย่างหมดเรี่ยวแรง แก่นกายของเขาอ่อนตัวลงภายในตัวของชายหนุ่ม เขายังค้างมันไว้ลิ้มรสสัมผัสกับแรงขมิบที่ยังตอดรัดเบาๆ

 

                "ระ..เราควรอาบน้ำนะ" อีกฝ่ายเอ่ยขึ้นหลังจากเสียงหายใจที่เหนื่อยอ่อนเริ่มกลับเป็นปกติ เสียงหวานนั้นพูดแบบลังเล พร้อมกับพยายามดันร่างเขาออกจากตัวเอง "โทนี่ ลุกสิ--" อีกฝ่ายคราง

 

                "ฉันไม่สน" เขาตอบด้วยเสียงแหบพร่างึมงำ เขาซบหัวตัวเองซุกกับไหล่ของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนพึมพำข้างหูอีกฝ่ายพร้อมๆกับสติที่ค่อยๆล่องลอยไป "อยู่แบบนี้แหละ --อยู่แบบนี้ก่อน"

 

                อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะแห้งๆอย่างยอมแต่โดยดีก่อนยกแขนขึ้นโอบหลังของเขา และเขาก็หลับไปทั้งแบบนั้น

 

                +++++++++++++++++++++++

               

                สิ่งแรกที่ผมเห็นในเช้าวันนั้นคือโทนี่ที่กำลังรีบเร่งแต่งตัว เสียงที่มักกลั้วหัวเราะเต็มไปด้วยอารมณ์ขันเล็กๆของโทนี่นั้นสั่งจาร์วิส A.I. สมองกลคู่ใจเสียงห้วน ถึงชุดเกราะคู่กาย

 

                หน้าของผมร้อนผ่าวและคงเป็นสีเรื่อขึ้นขึ้นตอนที่ขยับตัวและรู้ว่าน้ำของโทนี่ยังค้างอยู่ภายในตัวของผม ผมพยายามไม่ส่งเสียงดัง ขดตัวเองซ่อนลงในผ้าห่ม โผล่มาแค่หน้าผากกับตา มองร่างเปลือยเปล่าของโทนี่ใต้แสงอาทิตย์

 

                โทนี่เตี้ยกว่าผม แต่ร่างนั้นเวลามองในมุมนี้ก็อดอยากบรรยายว่า --สูงโปร่ง เสียไม่ได้ เพราะร่างนั้นมักจะมีราศีความเป็นผู้นำจับตัวอยู่ตลอด โดยไม่ต้องเกี่ยวข้องกับการที่โทนี่เป็นไออ้อนแมนเลย --โทนี่ที่เป็นแค่โทนี่ก็พิเศษอยู่แล้ว

 

                ร่างของโทนี่มีแผลเป็น --ไม่น้อย มีริ้วรอยของการใช้ชีวิตมานาน มีกล้ามเนื้อแบบคนที่ออกกำลังกายรักษาหุ่นเป็นประจำ เขาเหมือนพวกทหารปลดประจำการมากกว่าเศรษฐีหนุ่มซะอีก

 

                และร่างนั้นก็ถูกเหล็กหลายๆชิ้นประกอบกัน กลายเป็น ไออ้อนแมน

 

                มันไม่ใช่..กิจวัตรประจำวันของโทนี่ที่ผมจะได้เห็นทุกเช้าหรอก

 

                แต่เพราะอย่างนั้นด้วยมั้ง ผมถึงรู้สึกว่ามันน่าหลงใหลแล้วก็ตื่นตาตื่นใจทุกที

 

                _..การได้เห็นคนธรรมดาๆคนหนึ่ง กลายเป็นฮีโร่ของทุกคนขึ้นมาต่อหน้าต่อตา_ _.._

 

                ชั่วขณะหนึ่งที่ผมคิดว่าโทนี่จะบินออกไปแล้ว โทนี่ --ไออ้อนแมนก็หันมาทางผม เปิดหน้ากากขึ้น แววตาของโทนี่ระยิบระยับเหมือนอัญมณี ริมฝีปากใต้หนวดนั้นกระตุกยิ้ม เหมือนรู้ทันว่าผมแอบมองเขาอยู่ตลอดเวลา

 

                "ฉันทำนายตื่นสินะ?" โทนี่ถาม เดินมาที่เตียง มือที่เป็นโลหะเย็นๆนั่นสัมผัสใบหน้าผม เสยผมสีดำขลับของผมขึ้น จากนั้นริมฝีปากอุ่นๆและหนวดจั๊กจี้ๆของเขาก็สัมผัสลงบนหัวเถิกๆของผม

 

                ผมหัวเราะเล็กๆในลำคอ อดยิ้มกว้างออกมาอย่างอารมณ์ดีไม่ได้

 

                รู้สึก..โชคดีที่ตัวเองได้เจอและได้รู้จักกับชายที่ทุกคนหวังจะได้ใกล้ชิดคนๆนี้

 

                รู้สึก..โชคดีที่โทนี่พบเขาเข้า และ มอบทุกอย่างให้กับเขาที่ไม่มีอะไรเลย

 

                รู้สึกโชคดีที่ทุกครั้งที่ลืมหรือหลับตา สิ่งแรกและสิ่งสุดท้ายที่ได้เห็นก็คือ คนๆนี้

 

                "ตกลงเรื่องที่จะอยู่ทานอาหารเช้าฝีมือผมคงต้องผลัดไปก่อนสินะ?" ผมถามแบบหยอกเล่น ดึงผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมร่างเปลือยเปล่าตัวเองเหมือนเด็กที่ช่างอ้อน

 

                โทนี่ยักไหล่ กลอกตา และแบะปาก "ก็นะ..ผู้ก่อการร้ายสมัยนี้ไม่รู้จักคำว่าหลังมื้อเช้าเอาซะเลย"

 

                "อันตรายมั้ย?" ผมได้ยินเสียงตัวเองถามงัวเงียออกไป มุขตลกนั่นไม่ขำสักเท่าไหร่หรอก ..มุขของโทนี่ทำให้ผมหัวเราะได้น้อยกว่าหนวดของเขาเยอะ

 

                เขายิ้มกว้าง --ยิ้มอวดดีแบบที่เป็นเอกลักษณ์ของโทนี่ สตาร์คนั่นแหละ ยิ้มโอหังแบบที่คิดว่าไม่มีอะไรที่ตัวเองทำไม่ได้ ยิ้มแบบที่ทำให้สาวค่อนประเทศถวายดวงใจให้ ยิ้มแบบที่ทำให้ผมตกหลุมพลางอยู่เรื่อย

 

                "อวยพรให้ด้วยละกัน จ๋าจ้ะ" โทนี่บอกทั้งที่น้ำเสียงนั่นมั่นใจในตัวเองเกินร้อยจนน่าหมั่นไส้ ทำปากจู๋แบบส่งจูบให้ผม ก่อนปิดหน้ากากลง ยืดตัวขึ้นยืน --เตรียมพร้อมจะบินไปเป็นฮีโร่ของใครต่อใคร

 

                "ขอให้สนุกนะ" ผมตอบพร้อมกับยิ้ม โบกมือไหวๆลาโทนี่ที่หันมาพยักหน้าให้ผมทีหนึ่งก่อนเดินไปที่ลานและบินออกไปด้วยความเร็วสูง

 

                --ผมไม่เคยอวยพรโทนี่ว่า ขอให้โชคดี

 

                สิ่งที่โทนี่มีมากที่สุด ไม่พ้นคำว่า โชคดี อยู่แล้ว

                ผมเลิกห่วงโทนี่ยามออกไปเผชิญอันตรายตั้งแต่ผมยังไม่รู้จักเขาดี

                เขามี 'โชค' ช่วยไว้เสมอ อันตรายไม่เคยทำอะไรโทนี่ได้มากกว่าแค่รอยข่วนบนเพราะเหล็กของเขา

 

                เขาคือโทนี่ สตาร์ค และก็ ไออ้อนแมน นี่

 

                ส่วน..ผมคือใครน่ะเหรอ?

 

                ...

 

                คำตอบมันไม่มีหรอก

 

                แม้แต่อัจฉริยะรวยล้นฟ้าอย่างโทนี่ที่เคยเสียสัญญาดิบดีว่าจะหาให้เจอว่าผมคือใคร ก็ยังไม่เคยหาคำตอบนั้นพบ

 

                ราวกับ..อยู่ๆผมก็ 'มี' ขึ้นมาเสียเฉยๆ

 

* * *

 


End file.
